Juego sin escapatoria
by thalilohe
Summary: Edward sabe que Bella corre peligro con él, y al irse reflexiona acerca de su angel. Que es su salvacion. Luna nueva.


Juego sin escapatoria

Él un depredador esperando por su presa, que aunque sabe que no la atacara, no puede evitar el acecharla, en realidad no sabe con exactitud lo que hace, si lo reflexiona por un momento las preguntas se agolpan en su mente: ¿Qué caso tiene acechar, acorralar, - aunque el no lo acepte la mayoría de las veces seducir, enamorar y hasta amar- a una simple presa?; ¿una simple niña, con tanta pureza como un ángel y tan tentadora como un demonio?

Esboza una sonrisa triste, al visualizar en su mente el rostro en forma de corazón de la simple humana, las mejillas sonrojadas, la sonrisa tímida que le dedica, pero sobretodo los ojos, sus ojos color chocolate llenos de curiosidad, inocencia, alguno que otro atisbo de dolor e inseguridad, pero lo que mas destaca en ellos son la ternura y sobre todo el amor que refleja en ellos, cada vez que lo miran, y esto es el factor principal de su odio a si mismo, por que sabe que ese amor esta dedicado a el, el depredador perfecto pensaba él, era del ser que ella se había enamorado, de el ser moustroso sediento de sangre, para ser mas especifico. De su sangre.

¿Por que seguir con el tonto juego de ser su héroe, su ángel de la guarda, cuando es el su peor amenaza? Oh si lo recuerda por que es el ser mas egoísta de este mundo, y ella es el ser mas puro que el ha encontrado.

A veces trata de encontrar que es lo que pudo hacer ella en su vida pasada para que deba pagar por ese pecado, por que esta condenada a amar a un ser con tacto gélido, duro como el mármol e inhumano, y sobretodo que anhela no solo su compañía sino también el liquido espeso y dulce que corre por sus venas.

Esto le recuerda una charla con su "padre" la tua cantante, le había dicho, su sangre canta para ti, eso era lo que ella era para el; hace una mueca, deberá agregar un punto mas a la lista de el porque alejarse de ella. Y así la mejor forma de protegerla es dejarla, y tener esperanza de que ella pueda ser feliz algún día, aunque no sea con el, aunque sea con otro ser monstruoso.

Se odia más que a nada en el mundo; el ve su reflejo en un pequeño charco, sus ojos ya no tienen ese color dorado que ha ella tanto le gusta, son negros como el carbón, reflejando con esto que lleva tiempo sin alimentarse, los hematomas que se encuentran debajo de sus ojos son mas marcados, y aunque los simples humanos no lo noten, pues la belleza de los seres inmortales no les permitirá ver los defectos, el esta cansado, destrozado, el dolor es insoportable y aunque sabe que es inútil, espera su muerte, tal vez así logre quitarse el dolor del ultimo recuerdo que tiene de su preciada amada, su pequeña oveja, recuerda a la perfección cuando el le dijo esa frase: " y así el león se enamoro de la oveja" sonríe ante ese maravilloso recuerdo, pero la felicidad dura poco, pues si el no se hubiera enamorado de la simple humana todo su dolor seria ahorrado, tal vez seguiría sintiendo que algo falta en su vida, pero hubiera evitado ver a su ángel sufrir, recuerda muy a su pesar que el hubiera no existe, o peor aun en su caso era inevitable, tal vez tenia que conocer a la razón de su existencia para saber que era su viaje directo al purgatorio, o al infierno o al cielo… no sabe con exactitud que hay detrás de la no vida… pero sabe que en poco tiempo lo descubrirá..

Las primeras campanadas se escuchan resonar en la plaza de Volterra anunciando las 12 del medio día, el sol brillando en todo su esplendor, mientras una fiesta es celebrada, el día de san marcos, una sonrisa irónica se muestra en sus labios, el día que marcos acabo con los vampiros en la cuidad y se fue para seguir con su misión, si claro, la verdad era que marcos nunca salio de Volterra pues el ahora era vampiro, pero quedo inmaculado como el mártir que supuestamente era.

El puede escuchar los pensamientos de los que serán los encargados de su muerte… Demetri y Felix ellos serian los verdugos o sus salvadores dependiendo del punto de vista. Solo esperaba que la muerte o lo que sea que hubiera después fuera rápida y pudiera aliviar todo el dolor que sentía, y así poder encontrarse con su amada en un lugar en donde pudieran ser iguales, esperaba que el resistirse a tomar su vida fuera un merito suficiente para llegar por lo menos a donde ella estuviera.

Solo 5 segundos mas y todo terminaría… 5..4..3..2..1.. Solo un paso y seria libre..

En ese momento el aroma que tanto amaba y que hacia su garganta arder en llamas lo lleno por completo, no había duda que estaba en el paraíso, una sonrisa se dibujo y no pudo evitar el comentar: "valla si que son buenos no he sentido nada" para después escuchar la voz de su ángel diciéndole. "detente mírame, no estamos muertos, por lo menos no todavía" y con esto el reacciona y cambia de posición poniendo el cuerpo de ella atrás de el, para poder protegerla, para poder seguir reclamando su preciado papel… su ángel guardián


End file.
